Will destroy for food
by KathyPrior42
Summary: A short potential origin story for Beerus and how the Gods of Destruction positions first came to be.


Beerus was born 75 million years before age 778. Ever since he was little, he possessed extraordinary fighting abilities and uses of magic. In particular, he and his twin brother, Champa could destroy objects and even entire towns at young ages. Legend has it that Beerus and Champa were born to Lord Vodkus and Lady Awamori of planet Neko.

The Supreme Kais and the angels had been observing this particular planet for many years. To preserve the balance of the universe, deities were needed to create new worlds and destroy old ones. The Grand Priest and his eighteen angel children had been around for millennia. Their tasks were to maintain order throughout the universes (though they didn't always to the best job.) The angels had been around the longest and they had employed the elf-like Supreme Kais to create planets and ensure that the civilizations were living in harmony and cooperation, or, as formally called, "higher mortal levels."

"Greetings, my sons and daughters," said the Grand Priest during one meeting. The meetings would take place every 1000 years. "The universes are thriving well under the Supreme Kais," stated the Grand Priest. His children sat in a circle on throne shaped hovering chairs and nodded in approval.

"However," he added, "The universes have grown…overpopulated, as it were. With so many planets and populations, the desire to conquer has grown ever present. Even our Supreme Kais cannot watch over so many races of individuals and creatures at once. If this growth keeps up, then where will be no more room to accommodate new planets."

"But isn't creation a good thing?" asked the angel from Universe 12. "We shouldn't have to destroy any lives in the first place. What example would we show to those below us? The example of a dictatorship."

The angel from Universe 10 twiddled his thumbs. "Our universe prides themselves to be the strongest, bravest warriors out of all of the others. If people do end up going to war…and by a slim chance…against us, then no doubt we would be ready."

"I like the sound of that!" agreed the angel from Universe 9. "Though I think having destroyers to eliminate the weak would be our best bet. Then we wouldn't have to do much of anything. Let the Supreme Kais and destroyers do the work, huh?"

There was an almost unanimous nod of heads from the other angels.

"But surely, things aren't fine the way they already are?" suggested the angel from Universe 3. "With my universe pursuing knowledge and having access to the most efficient technology, overpopulation won't be an issue."

"Maybe in your universe, it works," said the angel from Universe 12. "But even though your Universe claims to be intelligent, there are some things that technology cannot solve."

"The universes aren't as enlightened as my own," said the angel from universe 5. "Perhaps teaching them some meditation would be a start?"

"That's what you came up with?" asked the angel from Universe 8. "Surely you can think of something more pragmatic."

"What can be the solution, one may ask?" added the angel from Universe 4. "A little bit of blackmailing, some trickery, some magic here and there. Things could work in our favor, even if war were to come."

"How uncouth! Such despicable thoughts!" remarked the angel from universe 2. "Currently, there is no love going around…seems to hardly matter when everyone's scrambling for land to own or a new home to go to. Besides, have you seen how many ugly planets are out there right now? Just sitting there…useless!"

The angel from Universe 11 cleared her throat. "Justice is more important than anything else!" she declared. "If no one gets treated fairly and get what they deserve like everyone else, than what's the point of keeping everyone alive for so long?"

"They're mortals, remember?" added Vados. "Sure, we can all agree that they have flaws, but one must consider their situations as well as our own. It is highly unlikely that they would get so desperate as to come to us to find somewhere to live. But at the same time, balance is crucial. Without death, what is the point of life?"

"Like my older sister said," mentioned Whis. "Before creation comes destruction. Or was it the other way around?" He munched on some cookies shaped like flowers.

"Indeed, I'll have to admit, Vados and some of the others have a point," added the angel from Universe 1. "As the universe with the highest mortal level, it is my suggested to allow balance to be fully restored in the universes. Destruction is necessary for new life and better planets."

"Let's just hope Zeno-sama doesn't decide to destroy any more planets or universes," whispered another angel from Universe 13.

"Quiet!" hissed an angel from Universe 14. Do you want him to hear us and erase us?"

"Looks like we have come to a decision, yes, my children?" asked the Grand Priest. "All in favor of enlisting potential Gods of Destruction?"

A majority of hands went up.

"All not in favor?"

Hands rose up, but fewer in number.

"Then it's decided," said the Grand Priest. He turned toward another table where Zeno-sama was busy drawing on a piece of paper with crayons. He appeared to be filling in a connect the dots picture. For every dot he connected, a distant planet exploded in space.

He looked at the angel council with interest. "Oh? Is the meeting over? Can I play hide and seek with you?"

The Grand Priest bowed. "Very soon, Zeno-sama, but first we need you to decide something very important."

"Sure! What is it?"

He mentioned Zeno to the other angels. "You know how you enjoy destroying planets on occasion during your games?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well my children have been discussing having potential Gods of Destruction to work alongside us and the Supreme Kais. Their job would be to keep the universe in balance, to prevent overpopulation."

"Overpopulation?" Zeno asked.

"Way too many people throughout space and time."

"Destroying planets…sounds like fun. I'd love to see how well they do their work. Oh…can they play with me too?"

"Of course!" said Grand Priest. "The Gods, Kais, and Angels will do our roles and you can continue to do yours."

"Yay!" he cheered. "I say yes! I say yes!"

The Grand Priest turned to his children. "It has been decided. I want all of you to go back to your respective universes and search for a candidate to be your universe's destroyer god. Report back to me as soon as possible. Remember only a few individuals in the universes are truly immortal, so search carefully."

The angels nodded and disappeared in columns of light, one by one.

Neko was a planet that rested on the invisible boundary between Universes 6 and 7. Neko had a variety of climates. Some were warm, some hot, some cold. Many of the cats had purple, hairless skin like Beerus and Champa, but others possessed fur pelts: tiger fur for those in the jungle, warm white fur for the tribes in the northern tundra, and black fur for the stealthy tribes who lived in caves and hunted at night. They also had human traits and mannerisms: they could all speak, walk on two legs, and create tools that suited the uses of their cultures. For instance, while Beerus's Egyptian clan "Sutihos" ("royal") consisted of exclusively purple cats, the Amazon-like warriors of the jungle had light green skin to help them blend with the trees and leaves. The jungle dwellers were called "Furekishi" (the Flexible) due to their ability to swing gracefully from branch to branch and easily evade intruders. Mostly, they kept to themselves, but they weren't afraid to use their powers to stop the royal cats whenever they tried to sneak in for water.

The tribe in the colder regions were known as "Sukoi" (the Persistent). With their pelts of white fur and keen hunting skills, they could brave the cold for hours on end. Their homes ranged from igloos to huts to portable white tents. They were the least developed in terms of buildings and tools, making them the opposite of the Royal clan in the desert. However, unlike the other clans, they could easily brave the water.

Finally, the "Kage" (Shadow clan) were a group of black-skinned cats with the best night vision of any clan. They weren't evil by any means, they merely kept to themselves. Their favorite foods included bats, fish from the river, and other forms of meat typically eaten by humans. Like all the other clans, the members had the ability to fly and shoot ki.

Beerus and Champa's Egyptian-like tribe was located in a desert in the center of one of the many islands. It had typical aspects of an ancient Egyptian culture: pharaohs, slaves, merchants, priests, farmers, warriors, and the like. Everyone had their duties and families to attend to, and they knew what roles they would take during their lives.

In the case of Beerus, and Champa, they were twins born to two influential parents…not quite as high as the pharaoh but close. Due to their unusually high power levels, they were considered by many to be the reincarnations of the Neko cat sun god Purrhorus. As a result, they were used to being treated like royalty from the start.

However, with great positions comes great responsibility. While both twin cats enjoyed indulging on food and having the frequent cat fight, they also were expected to leave a good impression to the public.

"You'll need to fill out scrolls and properly address any citizen who comes into our home," said their mother. "For those with more important concerns, you will reference them to the current pharaoh."

As expected, discussing trivial matters with the common folk, farmers, and merchants, was, indeed, tedious. Why should Beerus care about desert droughts, family squabbles, and financial concerns when those matters didn't concern him? _'One day,'_ he thought. _'If I master my powers enough, then I could reach godhood, like my parents predicted.'_ Of course, Champa had the same thoughts, only he may have been even more determined to prove himself superior to his brother.

There were a few instances when things did not go smoothly. One such example was when a light blue cat from the north, entered the mansion and stood defiantly. Two purple guards stood nearby, though unlike the Pharaoh's men, they did not possess weapons.

"I am Gin Sizzle of the Sukoi clan," he announced. "I have traveled here to speak my concerns and demand justice."

Champa let out a big yawn from his chair, while Beerus stared at the cat from his. 'Go on, explain."

"Your clan has been hunting the fish and seals that live in our regions. Our annual hunting season is drawing near, but it won't go underway with most of our food sources gone!"

Champa was the one who was prone to tantrums. "Oh for goodness sake! Can't you see that our clan needs food as well? Why waste your time complaining to us?"

Beerus sighed and coldly stared at them. He was the more mature brother…but also the more threatening one. "Like my crazy brother was saying here," he stated, "The Pharaoh demanded the preservation of extra food for this year. He is currently concerned that a revolution from the jungle dwelling tribe of Furekishi will be upon us. Part of the food has to go to his soldiers, part to our citizens and the rest to the temples to offer to our gods."

The blue cat sighed. "I'll have you know that I'm no fan of the jungle clan either. Their wild ways would never be acceptable in our small culture. However, I believe they would have good reason to rise up. Sutihos is the wealthiest civilization on the planet, yet you horde most of the resources for yourselves! You're forgetting about our gods, our customs, our way of life."

"For our own plausible reasons," Beerus argued. "Let I remind you that my family has to obey the laws of the pharaoh as much as much as everyone else. His power is greater than anyone else's."

"Though what about me?" asked Champa. "My power keeps growing every day. Just last week I was able to destroy a whole village with several snaps of my fingers. Let me tell you, keeping the chocolate sundaes for themselves was plain rude."

"You're forgetting about me, as usual," Beerus grumbled.

"No I'm not," he grinned, sticking his tongue out.

"You most certainly are!"

"No way!"

"You two are missing my point!" yelled the blue cat in frustration.

"Enough of this," Beerus said. He held out his hand and the blue cat was blasted to atoms in an instant.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Vodka, his paws on his hips in disapproval. "I'm ashamed of you two. How will our family function in the future when myself and your mother are gone and you two sit there like little complaining kids?"

"It was his fault," argued Champa. "I was just sitting back and watching."

"You're the one who started complaining in the first place," Beerus remarked.

"You know what happens next, right?" sighed their father. Their mother strode over to the two boys, her purple tail swishing side to side. She picked up both boys by the scruffs of their necks.

"Let us go, mother!" cried Beerus, kicking along with Champa. But it was no use. As she carried them off, Champa and Beerus soon got into a kicking contest and called each other names.

"Sneerus Stick!"

"Fat Champ Champa!"

"Stupid Spynx!"

"Overweight Imbecile!"

There taunts were cut short when they found themselves tossed into the elaborate square bath.

"Ack! Not again," Champa sputtered, spitting water out.

"Wash yourselves up thoroughly!" she ordered. "And no desert for either one of you tonight!"

"I hate baths," Beerus groaned, hating the feel of water on his skin.

As fate would have it, Beerus's family found themselves at the mercy of two enemies. The first event took place in the dead of night. The four felines were sound asleep, oblivious to the scratching and stomping going on outside. The three masked intruders welded steel spears of different varieties. They silently climbed through the empty window, their padded paws moving them quietly across the stone floor. A sleeping Beerus sniffed his nose, his eyes still closed. Champa could sense that something was up, too.

"Could you go see what it is?" Beerus mumbled.

"You do it," said Champa.

"No, you," replied Beerus with a yawn.

It was only a shrilling scream that sent both cats wide awake.

They quickly sensed the intruder's presence and began to attack. To the brothers' horror, the leader assasin was standing over the still form of their mother.

Before the killer could blink, the now awake Vodka ripped off the mask, revealing the chief of the jungle tribe, a brawny cat with scars on his face.

"This is for stealing our food away from us…and for the Pharaoh taking my wife away! Let this be a message to him!"

Beerus quickly blasted him out of the window…and out of existence.

Champa dodged the punches of the other two intruders and quickly subdued them. He pulled off their masks to reveal a black cat and a blue cat…the same one that the brothers had encountered.

"My sons, bring these two beasts to the pharaoh," said their father. Champa looked at his still mother, tears threatening to flow from his eyes. A spear had pierced her heart.

Now was not the time to cry. He and Beerus had to warn the Pharaoh of the event.

At the grand pyramid palace, one of the messenger cats woke Pharaoh from his sleep. "Your majesty," he urged. The ruler tiredly sat up. "You better have a good excuse to wake me up at this hour."

But the clanging of a warning bell and the sounds of yells were enough to speak for themselves.

The cat rose out of bed and peered out the window. The jungle dwellers were fighting claw to claw with the border guards. Some were firing green energy of their own, slowly making their way toward the city. In the town square, the Shadow clan had infiltrated the area, scaring the townsfolk and setting houses ablaze with their ki.

"They have declared war on us!" he spat. "I should have listened to Anucat and Paw Ra's warnings several days ago."

He turned to his messenger. "Warn the others. Make sure the palace is heavily guarded and escort any refugees to one of our kitchens."

"Yes, my lord," he said with a bow.

The pharaoh dressed in his royal garb and rubbed his eyes. Another messenger appeared in front of him. "Sire, your subjects Lord Vodka and his children are requesting your presence. They are at your front door as we speak."

"Bring them in."

"They also brought thieves with them."

The pharaoh watched from his throne has Vodka carried the two intruders by the scruffs of their necks. Thus the second traumatic event took place.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, your majesty," he said with a bow. "But my sons found these two scumbags invading our home. There was a third one who killed my wife, who I believe, was the chief of the Furekishi clan."

"I should have suspected that a revolution against our civilization would arise." He glared at the two figures. "Speak."

The Shadow cat, Noir, spoke first. "With all due respect," he said in a silky voice hinting of deceit, "we were only arriving here because we have run out of food to hunt. My leader ordered me to attack…"

The pharaoh held up his hand. "I don't believe that for an instant. If your clan was so hungry, why not change your sleeping habits to match the rest of us?"

"My people have always been nocturnal!" Noir protested. "If we don't get enough to eat, because _some _people decide to steal our food for fun…"

"And yet, your people decided to join with Furekishi and Sukoi at the same time?"

"Only to take back the wealth and resources that were originally ours to begin with," spat Frostan, the blue cat. "Your rules and high demands for taxes have influenced the rest of our clans. You used to trade fairly with the jungle clan and our people as well. What happened?"

"Purr Ra summoned me to see him and he ordered me to conquer more land and gather more offerings. It was a sign that I would be rewarded…rewarded for saving my people and preparing them for the end of the world."

"That's preposterous!" yowled the blue cat.

Just then, Noir smiled, a row of white fangs glinting in the light. "Oh yes, it will be the end of your tyrannical world…and the beginning of a better world for the rest of us!"

The pharaoh turned to Vodka. "I am disappointed in you as well. What nerve do you have to not warn me of the impending danger?"

"W-well," he stuttered. "the great feline mother Catis said that there would be nothing to worry about…"

"And yet Purr Ra said otherwise," the Pharaoh argued. "He warned me from the beginning that a revolution would take place…and if it were to succeed, it would mean the end of my reign. I should have destroyed those other clans in the first place!"

"I'm sure Purr Ra was trying to tell you…something else?" suggested Vodka. "That maybe war is not the best option.

The pharaoh hissed in rage. "You dare question me and the god that only I can worship?! My judgement and intuition have always been right. I just should've listened to it sooner."

He glared at the two young boys. "And your sons…Anucat, the Lord of the Dead warned me last night of someone working inside my kingdom…someone that could raise two individuals. He said that two individuals with extraordinary powers would eventually overthrow me."

He leaned in closer and growled at Beerus and Champa. "If only I had known sooner that it would be the sons of one of my loyal supporting lords all along…"

"Your majesty, it's not like that! They're just kids."

"Kids, you say? Kids that could replace me in an instant once fully grown. There is a special punishment for those who insult the pharaoh.

He raised his hand and a fiery purple blast shot from it. Beerus and Champa rolled to the side, dodging the lethal blast. Vodka ran in the other direction, but the blast had already made impact. A terrible shrieking sound escaped his throat as he was consumed by the blast. Soon, there was nothing left, but a pile of dust from where their father used to be.

"No!" cried Champa.

Wasting no time, Beerus grabbed his brother by his pudgy arm and raced down the steps into the night.

The pharaoh sent his finest warriors after the runaway brothers. Beerus and Champa flew as fast as their energy would allow them. They took turns firing their energy at the guards, some hitting them and some missing. There were still too many of them to count.

Just as both of them were cornered by the royal guards against a rock, an unseen force knocked them backwards. The guards had been knocked out by one blow.

"What was that?" asked Champa.

"I don't know," Beerus replied.

"I want to go home," Champa cried. "I miss mother and father."

"Me too," Beerus replied solemnly. For the first time in years, Beerus wrapped his arms around him. For once, Champa didn't complain. Beerus sighed. "But we can't go back now. The entire kingdom will be searching for us under the pharaoh's orders. Plus none of the other clans will let us into theirs."

"Perhaps we can help," said a higher pitched voice.

Champa and Beerus looked up toward the night sky and saw two floating figures carrying staffs.

"Who are you?" Champa demanded. He fired a series of purple energy blasts but the figures easily evaded them.

The figures came out of the shadows. One was male and taller, wearing a sash with diamonds on the front. His clothing was colored red and his white hair stood up, curling slightly back. The other figure was a woman in a green dress with a sash decorated with several circles on the front. She wore white high heels and wore her white hair in a ponytail. Bothe had light blue skin and white yes.

The taller man introduced himself. "Greetings! My name is Whis, and I am the angel of Universe 7. This is my elder sister Vados from Universe 6."

"We were sent here by our father, the Grand Priest to search for destroyer god candidates," Vados explained. "Both of your powers grow higher every day. Even beings such as ourselves have never seen anything like it."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps saying," Champa muttered crossing his arms. Beerus glared at the angels. "Did the pharaoh send you here to kill us too?"

"Nonsense," Whis answered with a giggle. "We came to recruit you two to become Gods of Destruction. It is their job to destroy other worlds in order to keep the universes in balance."

"Oh great, more work?" asked Champa. "Someone kill me now."

"If you take this job, you won't have to worry about getting killed," said Vados.

Champa stared at her. "You mean…I could become immortal?"

"Both of you can," said Whis. "You would need to undergo some training and supervision, plus meet the other potential Gods of Destruction from the other universes."

"But our parents…" Champa said softly, looking forlornly back at the city in the distance.

"Champa," Beerus mentioned. "We have nowhere else to go, remember? This could be our once chance to prove how powerful we could become. This is our step to godhood…literally!"

"Well, all right," Champa said after a moment.

"What else is in it for me?" Beerus asked.

Whis smiled at Beerus and stared at him like he could read his mind. In which case, he probably was. "I'll provide you with the most exquisite and hearty feasts you could ever imagine. Feasts that even your pharaoh could only dream of! Even better you'll get to travel around your assigned universe to search for food on occasion."

"Plus, long cat naps," added Vados.

"We're in!" both brothers said at the same time.

Then they both glared at each other. "It's so on, Champa!"

"Likewise, Beerus," he spat.

Both angels laughed. "Whis?" Vados asked. "You should choose which of the brothers you'd like to assist."

"Oh right," he said. He pointed at Beerus. "I think the two of us will have tons of fun discussing various meals. You seem to enjoy food as much as I do."

"Very well," Beerus replied.

"And you, Champa," added Vados. "You're coming with me to Universe 6. The first thing we need to discuss is a suitable diet for you."

She glanced at Champa's fat belly and the cat scowled. "I don't think so!"

And so, the two brothers departed to their respective universes, but not before Beerus destroyed his home planet, for good measure.


End file.
